L'Ultime Créspucule
by La Rose Enchainee
Summary: Ultime crépuscule. Des juges puissants, Intimidants... Euh, c'est pas ça! Ultime Crépuscule, deux juges qui pourront juger qui vous voulez. Il suffit juste de poster vos plaintes. Et le premier accusé est... Ciel Phatomhive! CRACK complet.


_**En enfer, il y a l'assemblé de L'Ultime Crépuscule. Des juges intimidants, puissants. Mais cette assemblée c'est dissoute et seulement deux personnes son restés, attachées à leur travail. **_

Les deux juges regardèrent leurs papiers, sans rien trouver d'assez intéressants à leurs goûts. Soudain, le premier poussa un cri de surprise:

"Wah Putain!

"Sois poli Miranda.

"Nan, attends regarde! Misao regarde!"

Ladite Misao regarda le papier est écarquilla les yeux.

"C'est un cas désespéré celui là ou quoi? Et en plus c'est un démon."

Miranda fouilla sur le bureau remplit de paperasse.

"Attends je téléphone au majordome.

"T'as son numéro? Il a un téléphone.?

"C'est un fic': on a pas besoin d'être logique.

"C'est pas faux.

"C'est donc vrai! Allô? Je parle bien à M. Sebastian Michaelis."

Une voix grave et fatiguée leur répondit:

"Oui, que puis je pour vous."

Miranda murmura à Misao quelque chose qui l'intéressa et elle se pencha aussi vers le téléphone. La première continua:

"Je suis une des juges de "L'Ultime Crépuscule". J'ai vu le cas de votre maître et l'assemblé à décidé de le juger.

"Je pensais que l'Ultime Crépuscule avait été dissous?"

Misao se pencha à l'oreille de son amie:

"Il sait pas qu'on les deux seules officielles restantes.

"Chut! Sinon ils vont pas vouloir venir!

"Allô?

"Donc, l'Ultime Crépuscule est toujours actif

"En moins efficace... (marmonna Misa)

"Et votre maître est prié de venir disons... (regarde sa montre) Demain à 9h.

"Je lui en ferai part."

Miranda raccrocha et saisit le dossier de Ciel Phantomhive.

"Maintenant...Préparons le jugement."

Misao la regarda et lança:

"On doit attendre l'accusé normalement.

"Ouais mais vu qu'on doit faire le travail pour je-sais-pas-combien de juge...

"Vrai."

Silence. Puis Misao lança à son amie:

"C'est vrai qu'il avait une belle voix.

"Ouais, dommage: avec le boulot qu'on a on aura pas le temps de le séduire."

Ooo

"C'est ici?

"Yes My Lord. "

Le majordome et son maître entrèrent. S'attendant à voir des juges intimidants, ils furent surpris que c'était des jeunes femmes aux nombres de deux qui les accueillis. Elles étaient toutes les deux en noires. Elles portaient un pantalon, un haut à manches longues qui recouvrait presque leurs mains en entier et une sorte de cape, recouvrant leur visage et tombant sur le sol.

"Bonjour Messieurs. Tout d'abord, je vous remercie d'avoir accepter de vous déplacer."

Une d'entre elles désigna la bar de l'accusé et une chaise pas très loin. Miranda et Misao s'assirent tendis qu'elles repoussaient leur capuche.

Miranda, avec ses longs cheveux bruns aux iris gris, commença à fouiller dans ses papiers.

Misao, elle, se tenait droite et fière, ses longs cheveux blonds et pupilles saphir observant l'assistance vide. Elle parla, dés lors que Ciel fut en place.

"Accusé, levez vous.

"... Je suis déjà levez."

Misao fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Miranda qui releva la tête. Elle haussa les épaules et dit:

"La bar était censé être pour son âge. Il est si petit que ça? (Miranda)

"Eh!

"Ben... Apparament. (Misao)

"Dîtes donc...

"Toi le majordome tu restes assis dans ton coin. (Miranda)

"Miranda! (Misao)

"Remarque, il peut peut-être se mettre à la barre des témoins. (Miranda)

"Ouais mais là ce sera trop petit pour lui: t'as vu comment il est grand? (Misao)

"Comparé à l'autre seulement. Soyons gentille." (Miranda)

Sebastian lança un regard désolé envers son jeune maître. Ciel était passablement énervé de ces deux femmes. Aussi, on donne pas des métiers ainsi à des... Miranda frappa ses mains sur la table:

"Fais gaffe à ce que tu penses toi!"

Devant le choc de l'assemblé Misao expliqua:

"Miranda à le don de lire les pensées et peut donc deviner si vous mentez ou pas."

La concerné se rassir en marmonnant quelques paroles intelligibles contre les papiers. Elle hocha la tête en direction de sa collègue qui reprit la parole.

"Bien. Accusé. Savez pourquoi vous êtes accusé?"

Ciel les regarda, blasé, et demanda:

"Pour la mort d'Aberline?

"Euh... Non. (Misao)

"Celle de Madame Red?

"Non plus. (Misao)

"Les membres du crique? Doll? Aloïs? Ash? Angela? La Reine? Pluto?

"Aucune de ces personnes.

"Mais alors pourquoi? (Miranda)

"Parce que tu sers à rien." (Misao)

...

Ciel s'énerva:

"Pardon?

"Il est écrit ici qui pas une seule fois tu t'es habillé tout seul. Es ce vrai M. Sebatian?

"Oui. C'est vrai.

"Miranda?

"Il dit la vérité. (Miranda)

"Je dis jamais de mensonges.

"Bref! Pour cette peine... (Misao)

"Attendez! Vous me jugez parce que je m'habille pas tout seul?

"T'as 13ans! A cet âge, je suis désolé, on peut s'habiller seul! (Misao)

"Aussi c'est un sale gosse pourri gâtée." (Miranda)

Miranda se fit foudroyer du regard par sa collègue. Misao reprit la parole:

"Bon. Nous allons tester ton habilité. Une épreuve à chaque crime que l'on citera. (Misao)

"Et il a le droit de garde le silence. ça nous fera des vacances." (Miranda)

Misao se pencha et sortit une chemise. Elle descendit pour la donner à Ciel.

"Met cette chemise **seul **nous on va chronométré le temps que tu mets pour la mettre. (Misao)

"Vous êtes démoniaque.

"T'es aussi démon que nous." (Misao)

Top chrono!

Ooo

"J'ai... Terminé."

Misao leva son chrono

"3h25. Tu notes Miranda...

"Hum? Oui, oui."

Elle reposa son magazine "Hell&News" et marqua rapidement le temps.

"Bon, première épreuve passer. Maintenant...

"Attends Misa! J'ai une question!"

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Elle se pencha, sérieuse, en avant et demanda.

"M. Phantomhive...

"Ouhlà! Si elle parle comme ça c'est sérieux. (Misao)

"Sachant que Sebastian vous à aidé depuis longtemps à vous habiller j'aimerai que vous me rassurer. (elle respira un grand coup) Vous pouvez mettre vos sous-vêtements vous même au moins?"

Silence. Ciel répondit rouge.

"Bien sûr.

"Menteur."

Bug. Miranda cligna des yeux et rougis:

"Ah mais... Pfff! Si tu pense à des choses pareille je vais forcément croire que tu me dis un mensonge."

Misao soupira, pensant que c'était un délire de son amie et continua:

"Bon... Maintenant nous passerons les détails, comme le fait que votre majordome vous aide à vous lavez. (Misao)

"Quoi?

"C'est écrit dans le papier! Il es dit dans la saison un, que Michaelis t'aide à se laver. (Misao)

"Saison 1?

"Nan mais, laissez tomber. Secret professionnel."

Misao chercha dans ses feuilles et poussa un cri de victoire. Sebastian, quand à lui, se disait qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi stupide et désorganiser. Il frissonna face au regard de Miranda qui nota quelques chose avec énervement.

"Donc. Voici votre deuxième crime. A un moment. Dans la saison 2 Claude vous a brossé les dents c'est vrai? (Misao)

"Oui.

"Aviez vous déjà essayé de vous brosser les dents?

"Non. (Sebastian)

"Seb...

"OK! Donc (sort une brosse à dents bleu), vous devinez votre jugement." (Misao)

Ciel la saisi pas du tout impressionné.

3 minutes plus tard.

"J'ai terminé.

"...

"Quoi? J'ai réussi non?

"Ben, le truc c'est que tu tenais la brosse à dents à l'envers."

Le majordome noir ria sous cape tandis que Misao et Miranda se retenait avec beaucoup de mal de rire. Ciel ne trouvait pas ça amusant. Il quitta la barre et lança:

"Sebastian, on quitte cet endroit.''

Les filles regardèrent leur montre.

"De toute façon c'est l'heure de manger. Allez rangerons toute cette paperasse."

Les deux autres partirent sans demander leur reste. Miranda trouva un feuille et fronça les sourcils.

"Ah? Tu pense qu'on aurait dû le juger d'avoir emprisonné son démon à jamais grâce au pacte?

"Une prochaine fois.

"Mais ils vont pas revenir!

"Règle n°1: Si jamais on refuse un appel des juges de l'Ultime Crépuscule on risque...

"C'est bon, je me doute bien des tortures interrogatoires."

Elles se levèrent et quittèrent leur bureau.

**Je compte pas m'arrêter là. Vous pouvez mettre dans les rewiews des plaintes pour certains personnage que vous aurez choisi. Bon, il faut bien que vous précisez le crime, la victime, le témoin, l'accusé et tout le blabla. Les juges Miranda et Misao se feront un plaisirs de juger pour vous.**

**Miranda: Vu qu'on a que ça à faire.**

**Misao: A bientôt et merci de votre écoute.**

**Je précise. Les morts peuvent être jugés si vous souhaitez. ****(exemple: Madame red, Aloïs ect)**


End file.
